Arriving in Townsville
The team landed outside the city of Townsville where a professor lives. Ratchet: From the news report, the explosion came in here. Reia: It's probably locked down tight. Kiva: Let me handle it. - Kiva then summoned her Keyblade and opened the front door. The gang entered into the house when the professor is nowhere to be seen. Ratchet: Odd.. He's not here. Kiva: He's here alright. Sasha: How do you know? Kiva: The blast came from the basement. We can start there. - The gang walked towards the basement, only to find the room blown apart. Talwyn: Whoa.. A lot of damage. Cronk, Zeyphr- Search for survivors. Angela: There he is. - Angela help the professor up, who had a massive headache from the blast. Ratchet: Are you alright? ???: Yes.. Talwyn: What happened here? Kiva: Well, my guess is he used sugar, spice and everything nice. And, of course, a monkey push him to that tube called Chemical X. - Angela started to take some small samples of Chemical X. Ratchet: So, that's what caused the explosion here. Professor, what are you trying to make? ???: Oh. Well, I was going to create a girl, but the explosion knocked me flat. Kiva: But the explosion happened and the experiment created three instead of one. ???: Huh...? - The professor makes his way to the girls and tilted his head in shock, then got spooked that one of the girls talked. ???: Hi. What's your names? Kiva: Well... Umm... - The professor introduced himself as Professor Utonium. All Three Girls: Hello, Professor Utonium. It's very nice to meet you. ???: What about you guys? Kiva: I'm Kiva. What are your names? ???: Well, the professor made us. So, can he name us too? Professor: Oh.. Um, okay. This is so cool! Clank: Perhaps we should introduce ourselves too. Kiva: I know I did. Clank: I am Clank. This is Ratchet and Talwyn. Angela: I'm Angela Cross. Reia: I...am Reia. All Three Girls: Hello, everyone. It's very nice to meet you. Kiva: You too, guys. - The professor took some time and name the girl in red: Blossom. She smiled and the girl in blue giggled. Professor: Hey, aren't you cute and bubbly. That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles. Ratchet: All there's left is to name the one in green. Talwyn: Yeah. It needs to be matched like Blossom or Bubbles. Clank: Hmm... Kiva: How about Buttercup? Ratchet: I'm not sure she'll like that name.. Talwyn: She'll get use to it. - The professor suddenly remembered something important. Professor: Gifts! I should buy gifts!! - The professor drove off in a hurry. Meanwhile, Blossom sees the newspaper and begins to question. Blossom: "Crystal Gem saved by Saiyan of Hope". Hmm... Excuse me, Kiva? That Saiyan on the newspaper.. Who is she? Kiva: Well, that Saiyan is Reia. She's here with me and Ratchet. Blossom: Oh.. - Blossom then flies towards Reia. Blossom: Reia, right? Reia: Yeah, that's me. Blossom: You are in the newspaper. Bubbles: She is!? Oh my gosh! That is awesome! Buttercup: Would be better if she is on TV.. Reia: We have once. Buttercup: Darn it... Blossom: Can you show us your powers, Reia? Reia: I'm not sure this is a good idea... Bubbles: Awww.... Why not? Kiva: We don't want to cause an accident. Bubbles: Oh, okay. Blossom: Maybe someday? Kiva: Yeah, maybe someday. Reia: Thanks for getting my back, Kiva. Kiva: You're welcome, Reia. - The professor came back with lots of presents and nearly fell, but Blossom got his back. Buttercup: Are these for us? Kiva: Yeah, they are. Enjoy them. - The girls flyed in excitement as they unwrapping their birthday gifts. Ratchet: Something isn't right here... Kiva: Well, I think that Chemical X must've gave them super powers. Reia: (Super powers... Just like mine...) Clank: I believe we can teach them how to control those powers before anything goes wrong. Reia: I agree. It's for their own good. Kiva: Wait a minute, I think we should let them have fun sometime. Reia: I know they are young and all, but evil forces will attack us. They know what happened with the Clash of Prophecies. Kiva: I know, but... Professor: How about you guys patrol Townsville for me? I'll look after them. Kiva: Nice try, Professor. We got this one covered. Professor: Who do you think you all are, gods? Ratchet: More like peace-keepers, Professor. Kiva: Yeah, not gods. Professor: Alright, whatever you all did in that last fight you took, you did the right thing. Ratchet: Thanks, Professor. - Little did they know, the monkey, who also survived the explosion, left in darkness. Next morning, the gang return to the house to see how things are going. Professor: Thanks for coming over. We have a few things to handle. Ratchet: Like, making a room for the girls? Kiva: I think the Professor has that covered already. Clank: Even the windows? Professor: Yeah, I was going to ask you about that. Kiva: *yawns* Well, we'll worry about that tomorrow. Anyway Category:Scenes